memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Voyager Collection - Volume Two
Star Trek: Voyager Collection - Volume Two ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 29 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Jay Chattaway 1. Star Trek: Voyager Main Title (1:46) Composed and Conducted by Jerry Goldsmith Learning Curve 2. Training Montage† (2:21) 3. Teamwork Rescue (3:58) Non Sequitur 4. Don’t Leave Me (1:55) 5. Breaking Into Starfleet / At the Timestream† (6:33) Sacred Ground 6. Let the Games Begin (2:01) 7. Snake Bite / Shoreline Visit (3:13) 8. Leap of Faith / The Big Gamble / Shaken Convictions (3:09) The Chute 9. Bad View (1:31) 10. Don’t Leave Me / Finish Him (2:43) 11. Great Escape / When Harry Met Paris† (3:11) Future’s End, Part I 12. Not the Weapon / Breaking & Entering (2:11) Future’s End, Part II 13. Recap / Doc Feels Pain (2:25) 14. Doc to the Rescue—Chase / Killer Truck (4:36) 15. Last Kiss—Last Warning / Starling Destroyed / Last Joke (4:59) Blood Fever 16. Accidents Can Happen† / Torres’ Discovery (3:43) 17. Outdoor Klingon Love / Fight! Fight! Fight!† (3:55) Scientific Method 18. Deck by Deck Survey (2:21) 19. One Death Too Many / Aliens Fold (4:36) Dragon’s Teeth 20. Future Armageddon (1:25) 21. Dead Jisa (1:43) 22. History (3:19) 23. Vaadwaur Attack / Gedrin Saves the Day (3:39) Drive 24. Flyer’s Test Flight (1:31) 25. Will You Marry Me? / Just Married (4:01) 26. Star Trek: Voyager Bumper #1 (0:07) (Jerry Goldsmith) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc One: 78:10 Disc Two: Music by Dennis McCarthy 1. Star Trek: Voyager Promo #1 (0:34) (Jerry Goldsmith) Parallax 2. It’s Us!† (1:25) 3. Punching Through / Torres (3:40) Phage 4. Parts Is Parts (4:05) Ex Post Facto 5. Smolderosity (3:29) 6. Into the Web (3:18) 7. LAPD Planted It (1:41) Jetrel 8. Enola Gay / Forgiven† (3:47) The Gift 9. The End Is Near / Final Gift / Red (4:53) Hope and Fear 10. Montagosity (1:50) 11. War of the Buttons / The Rescue / Ode to Summer† (4:55) Timeless 12. Requiem / Love’s Loss (4:55) 13. Slipstream / Into the Ice (5:17) 14. Success† / From the Future (4:12) Relativity 15. Mr. Brass / First Bridge† (1:49) 16. Escape / Forced Confession (6:17) 17. Chasing / Caught!! / Cause & Effect (8:22) Renaissance Man 18. One Down (3:00) 19. Torres Redux / The Kiss (2:28) 20. Unexpected Help (2:39) 21. Last Confessions/Bury the Hatchet (3:07) 22. Star Trek: Voyager Bumper #2 (0:07) (Jerry Goldsmith) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc One: 77:00 Disc Three: Music by Paul Baillargeon and David Bell 1. Star Trek: Voyager Promo #2 (0:18) (Jerry Goldsmith) Latent Image (Paul Baillargeon) 2. Missing Scans (2:03) 3. Fragmented Memories / Setting the Trap (4:25) 4. Accusations / Restoring Doc’s Memories (3:24) 5. Surprise Attack (1:54) (4:38) 6. Playing G-D (2:45) 7. Nervous Breakdown (3:54) 8. Beginning to Heal (1:26) Live Fast and Prosper (Paul Baillargeon) 9. Neelix’s Tale / The Database Heist (1:34) 10. Still Saps (3:24) Q2 (Paul Baillargeon) 11. 7 of 9 Au Natural / Q2 Unleashes the Borg (2:13) 12. Q2 Runs Away–Icheb Must Die (4:54) 13. Judgment Day for Jr. / Jane Deflowered (1:39) The Killing Game, Part I (David Bell) 14. Klingon Janeway Stabbed / Torres Collapses at Nazi Headquarters / Beta Shoots Neelix and 7 (3:25) 15. Kim and Doc Plan in Corridor (3:03) 16. Kim Hit—Jane Into Reality / Nazi HQ Blows Up (7:35) The Killing Game, Part II (David Bell) 17. Recap and Teaser / Betty Grable’s Legs (2:37) 18. Blowing Up Sickbay / Hirogen Officer Shoots Alpha (5:16) 19. Final Battle Begins / Janeway’s Trick–Klingons Arrive (6:24) Flesh and Blood, Part II (David Bell) 20. How Can I Punish You?† (1:19) Homestead (David Bell) 21. Flyer Crash Lands (1:41) 22. Dexa and Neelix Hold Hands / Dexa and Neelix Kiss (1:47) 23. Implanting Emitters (3:18) 24. Neelix Goodbye (2:40) 25. Star Trek: Voyager Bumper #3 (0:07) (Jerry Goldsmith) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc One: 74:20 Disc Four: Series Finale and Ends and Odds 1. Star Trek: Voyager Promo #3 (0:13) (Jerry Goldsmith) Message in a Bottle (Paul Baillargeon) 2. Romulans in Charge / The Prototype Works (3:01) 3. Everyone’s Attacking (2:27) 4. Holograms Save the Day / No Longer Alone (3:53) Endgame, Part I & II (Jay Chattaway) 5. Welcome Home (0:52) 6. Welcome Home Future / Highrise Playon / To the Journey / Mysterious Conversation / Good-Bye Tuvok / Night Time Visit (4:19) 7. False Alarm / Third Date / Sore Loser / Possible Wormholes / Future Tuvok Upset / Doc Figures It Out / The House of Korath (4:46) 8. Nebula Soup (1:38) 9. You’re Not Captain Yet / Planning the Next Date (0:47) 10. Admiral Jane’s Trick (2:31) 11. One Last Time / 7 Grabs Chuck / Jane Meets Jane (5:01) 12. Recap (1:10) 13. Welcome Aboard / Advice From the Future / Voyager Gets Upgrade (1:55) 14. Queen Dream (1:57) 15. Admiral Ready for Borg / I’ll Bet on Janeways / Nebula Surprise (4:05) 16. Checking Out the Hub / Private Walk and Talk / 7’s Death Revealed / 7’s Resolve / Harry’s Big Speech† (2:51) 17. Smell the Coffee / Love Is a Risk (2:32) 18. The Admiral and the Queen (2:21) 19. The Compromise / Killing the Queen / Prepare for Invasion / End of the Game (8:34) Endgame Bonus Tracks 20. A Great Slate (0:10) 21. Queen Dream (Alternate Take) (1:56) 22. Harry’s Big Speech (Alternate Take) † (0:53) Source Cures Renaissance Man (Jay Chattaway) 23. Questa o Quella (Verdi) (0:40) (Vocal: Robert Picardo) 24. Questa o Quella (Verdi) (0:40) (Instrumental) Future’s End, Part II (Jay Chattaway) 25. Salsa Music (0:36) 26. Island Blues (0:45) 27. Soap Opera (0:49) Jetrel (Dennis McCarthy) 28. Go to Jail (Accordion) (1:03) Non Sequitur (Jay Chattaway) 29. Accordion Source (4:55) Renaissance Man (Jay Chattaway) 30. Blue Danube (Strauss) (0:57) (Instrumental) Latent Image (Paul Baillargeon) 31. Janeway’s Piano (4:22) 32. Star Trek: Voyager End Credits – Version 2 (1:03) Composed and Conducted by Jerry Goldsmith † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc Four: 75:03 Kategorie:Soundtrack